


coming home

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've known each other for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> basically 2k about neo first kiss

 

They've known each other for years.  


Hakyeon took the first step, as he always did with new people, and it went from there. He was soon better friends with Taekwoon than he was with Hongbin who he knew for far longer. And wasn't it a mystery for all.  


It happened, from time to time, that they fought. It was like two stars colliding, one cold and blue, as if made of steel, and the other like fire- bright and scorching. It passed as soon as it started, every one of those fights, and their edges smoothed, so the pieces fit together even better than before. The more they glided together, the less often they fought.  


For how much the term "old married couple" flustered them, it was surprisingly accurate.  


So when one day they keep on bickering in the middle of the kitchen, Taekwoon laughing at something Hakyeon has said, trying to word a quip to throw back at him, there's no surprise they end up like this:  


Taekwoon can't stop laughing, and Hakyeon can't stop talking, so Taekwoon just presses him against the counters, telling him to stop. There's something that doesn't Hakyeon allow to do as Taekwoon begs him to, and something that tells him it's okay to prod Taekwoon with his fingers so he can escape from between Taekwoon's hands for a second or two, only to be trapped again.  


Taekwoon might be bigger but Hakyeon's hands are stronger. But then there's Taekwoon's unrelenting drive to win- all in all, it seems like a fair fight.  


"I'm betting on Taekwoon," Wonsik says, looking half amused, half exasperated.  


"Isn't Hakyeon stronger, though?" Jaehwan asks.  


"For how much I'd like Taekwoon to win, I'll say Hakyeon," Sanghyuk throws in. Somehow, he's been paying attention, even if he looked like he was immersed in his book. "We know how he gets."  


They all know- Hakyeon always gets his way with Taekwoon. Be it annoying him to no end, until he succumbs under Hakyeon high, imploring tone, or simply asking. Sometimes a simple plead might work. One would argue it's a soft spot, another would say it must be something else. One way or another, Hakyeon knows how to make Taekwoon do things the others wouldn't succeed with.  


Just like now, with Taekwoon's hold lessening on Hakyeon's shoulders, fingers sliding to his upper arms, making Hakyeon's brows rise. Taekwoon doesn't look like he's given up yet but Hakyeon can see the cracks. Taekwoon's lips are parted, and he's breathing through them noisily. There's a ghost of a smile on his face, still.  


"Please, Hakyeon," he says in a small voice.  


Hakyeon laughs out loud, ducking his head. "But you told me yourself-"  


Taekwoon's fingers tighten around Hakyeon but even then Hakyeon uses it to his advantage. He turns, Taekwoon going with him all too easily, and he slams him against the fridge.  


Taekwoon lets out a puff of air, a quiet sound of dissent, something between a caught up laugh and a snort. "Hey," he says, as if trying to chastise Hakyeon, and there's only this much Hakyeon can do in turn- he tugs at Taekwoon's ears because Taekwoon's all over cute, especially embarrassed, especially exasperated and annoyed.  


Hakyeon looks at him, at Taekwoon- his friends of so many years. That's what they've always been, and something more that none of them ever talks about. Best friends don't curve into each other like Hakyeon and Taekwoon do. Best friends aren't this tuned to each other. There isn't another person in this world Hakyeon's able communicate with without saying a single word.  


It's pretty obvious to Hakyeon soulmates exist. You won't find them in anyone, and platonic soulmates, among best of friends aren't less true than romantic ones.  


But this thing between them has never been platonic, at least not on Hakyeon's end. He'd keep it to himself, find the best explanation for his dubious actions and thoughts. There's a golden rule not to ruin friendships with love, and Hakyeon's sticks to it like to a lifeline that keeps him from tripping over the edge, falling down the rabbit hole.  


But this must have never been platonic for Taekwoon, too, because he wouldn't be leaning closer, close enough to catch Hakyeon's lips with his, cutting the line short. And Hakyeon's falling, falling fast and hard, just he never crashes against the ground, the rabbit hole doesn't swallow him whole- Taekwoon catches him before he's able to lose balance, grounds him, slows everything down.  


And there's none of the shyness in Taekwoon now, and the kiss is void of any hastiness, of an urge for it to lead somewhere. It doesn't rush to an end, Taekwoon's mouth doesn't chase Hakyeon's- it's like they're already at the finish line. The win is theirs, and they're merely enjoying the moment of victory.  


Hakyeon's hands move from around Taekwoon's ears to his neck. He curls his fingers around it, thumbs resting on Taekwoon's jaw. He doesn't stop kissing Taekwoon back, from the first second to the hundred nexts.  


It's like coming home, even if it's their first kiss. It's like putting on an old pair of slippers. The smell of homemade food welcomes you, like the smell of the cologne, and something that is undeniably Taekwoon, welcomes Hakyeon senses now. It's also like eating, mouth moving over the small bites you savour the taste of, like Hakyeon savours the taste of Taekwoon's mouth. The warmth of if spreads over your body, settles deep inside your belly, like the excitement weights Hakyeon down by the guts.  


Maybe it's so familiar because he's spent a great deal of time imagining it. How would Taekwoon's slim fingers feel gripping his waist like, how would his long fringe brush over his cheeks. If Taekwoon would bite Hakyeon's lips as he's always biting his own, small teeth blunt against the flesh.  


Taekwoon doesn't do it now, doesn't suck on Hakyeon's bottom lip, doesn't scrape it with his teeth- he just keeps moving his mouth over Hakyeon's, sure and deep. Hakyeon's lips are thick but Taekwoon's are pouty, and Hakyeon swears he can feel the curve of them against his all too clearly.  


If Hakyeon's ought to tilt his head, it's only aside. Taekwoon, with that extra inch or two to his height doesn't even make Hakyeon work for it- he's curved over, like he's ready to slide down the fridge, even though his long legs are standing straight and strong. Or maybe it's because Hakyeon makes a point of hovering over him, like he's telling Taekwoon "I'm not running away."  


Hakyeon lets out an involuntary sound, cut short, lost between their melding tongues.  


Taekwoon doesn't get embarrassed, not yet. He's still pressed against Hakyeon, maybe even half an inch closer, and his mouth doesn't stop moving, even if they slow down once or twice.  


There's a fire simmering under Hakyeon's skin, a fire that has been dormant all this time. It's started as a spark, a long time ago, maybe on that same day Hakyeon smiled up at the scared but fierce eyes for the first time.  


And there's the same sense of happiness Hakyeon is familiar with. A whirlwind in his stomach, his heart hammering against his ribs in a steady but strong rhythm. Something is trying to burst out of him; a cumulated energy, bright and fluttering, ready to spill out of his body and fly into the bright sky.  


Yet, it's different. The feeling of happiness overwhelming every nerve of his body familiar, but the reason is unlike anything before. He's used to the world-shattering moments of achieving a goal- of winning. The knowledge of gaining something that spreads like a wildfire inside his heart. The realization of climbing another mountain that settles deep inside his bones.  


Yet, Hakyeon feels completely different. The emotions are dwindling in the tight space between them, until they're seared into their skin, the scorching hot turning icy cold, and then into nothing as their lips stop moving, and they breathe in the same air. Their tiny laughs mingle together.  


"Hey," Hakyeon says, his voice strained if not by the kiss going on for so long, then from the affection for the man in front of him.  


Taekwoon alternates between looking right into Hakyeon's eyes and to the side. He's biting on his bottom lip, just like he wouldn't on Hakyeon's, not this time, not yet. His eyes are squinted, smiling- happy.  


The sight, of Taekwoon's rosy cheeks, full where they press onto his eyes and shape them into little crescents, makes Hakyeon wonder. Taekwoon has said before that he wants to be with VIXX forever, and Hakyeon wonders if he could have meant him. Because when Hakyeon stops to think about it, reaches inside his heart, the answer is right there. It clings to his fingers, sticky and hot- he wishes for forever with Taekwoon. Even if he's never dared to wish for it before.  


Hakyeon cups Taekwoon's cheeks, warm under his palms, and makes his gaze fall on him, steady. He wants to keep touching that face, his lips, now released from between his teeth. They're red, shiny even in the dim kitchen light, and his tongue runs over the upper lip, unconsciously. Hakyeon pushes the urge to press his thumb into his mouth aside, catalogues it for much much later.  


" _God_ ," Hongbin grumbles as he steps into the kitchen. "You're blocking the fridge."  


And there he is- embarrassed Taekwoon. He doesn't glance at Hongbin, not even when Hakyeon moves them away from the fridge. He just hides his face in Hakyeon's shoulder, and oh- oh, it's definitely familiar.  


Hakyeon pats Taekwoon's back, like he has done so many times before, as if nothing has changed. The ever present fondness bubbles up inside him, turning from soft pink to bright red, shifting into a brand new emotion. It bubbles some more, and erupts in a form of a laugh.  


Hakyeon's drunk on happiness, and he can't stop laughing, his voice high and thrilling. It makes Taekwoon straighten up. He stays in Hakyeon's vicinity though, and he blinks - are there tears in his eyes? - until he's able to meet Hakyeon's eyes again.  


All strength mustered, and Hakyeon doesn't kiss Taekwoon once again, right in front of Hongbin as he's rummaging through the contents of the fridge.  


"Does it mean neither of them won," Jaehwan says bitterly. It made their little betting game fruitless.  


Wonsik laughs, as he always does at whatever Jaehwan says, and Sanghyuk just shrugs, returning to his book.  


Taekwoon, it's hard to say if from embarrassment or to get some peace, makes a flight out of the kitchen. He gets Hakyeon scared for the shortest of moments but then he feels Taekwoon's slender fingers curl around his own- it's an escape made for two. Maybe they can kiss more, in their own room, away from the prying eyes of their bandmates. He throws the last glance at them over his shoulder, and he's aware of the grin spread over his face- the stupid kind.  


"It means we both did," he tells them, and that's exactly how he feels.  


Hakyeon won, he climbed the highest mountain, but it's different, better- it's like sliding into a hot bath after you finish the run first. The warmth of it starts at their joined hands, and spreads through Hakyeon's entire body until it reaches his heart.  


And it's barely the start of an avalanche of emotions.  


 


End file.
